Complications
by VanillaxChocolate
Summary: 3 years ago Ikuto broke up with Amu and now Amu wants nothing to do with him. But what happens when her best friend's fiance is him. Now dating Tadase, Amu might still have feelings for Ikuto. Who will she choose Ikuto or Tadase and being true to her BFF.
1. Prologue

**Lexie: Yay! I'm actually starting a story**

**Ikuto: Yay. Great. Wonderful.**

**Amu: Don't be mean!**

******Lexie**: Anyway thanks for starting to read this!

Prologue

"Amu?" an indigo haired boy speaking to a pink haired girl questioned.

"Yes Ikuto?" the pink haired girl named Amu whispered back to the boy.

Ikuto seemed to want to say something important, but lost courage at the last second.

"Can you meet me on the hill near the ocean tomorrow, around noon?"

"Of course!" Amu replied cheerfully. She thought that he was going to break up with her or something with that kind of solemn face.

(Next day)

As the sun shined through Amu's window, she woke up. Looking at the clock it said that it was 11:11.

"Oh no! I might be late for Ikuto's picnic!" She exclaimed thinking the meeting would be a picnic.

She rushed to put her clothes on (white clingy t-shirt and skinny jeans)

Taking a taxi, she rushed up the hill.

She saw Ikuto and smiled but then her smile faded when she realized there no picnic basket or anything.

Ikuto was nervous, yet confident that he was doing the right thing, not wanting to be rushed. He was wearing a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and black jeans.

"Ikuto? What are we doing here?" Amu questioned nervously.

"Uhh I need to tell you something." Ikuto said

Looking by his expression Amu guessed what the 'something' was.

And then there was an awkward silence.

Ikuto spoke up hesitantly realizing that Amu wasn't going to talk, "I", taking a deep breath he started again. "I think it is time to br-"

Amu suddenly whispered, "No."

Ikuto continued, "Time to break up."

"Why?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Can we still be friends though?" Ikuto asked.

"Why, you broke my heart!" She shrieked with pain in her voice.

Then in a small voice she spoke up again, "And I loved you and I st- still do, you were my first love, you got my first kiss, an- and more."

She blushed, but then seemed to realize what situation she was in, and stomped away.

When she was a considerable distance away she sobbed, "I hate you Ikuto!"

Ikuto who was shocked that she said she still loved him.

He thought that she gave up on him when he said that he wasn't ready for love yet.

He thought he made the right choice to let her go, even though they dated for 6 years already.

He wanted her to be free to date guys that would love her back, he wanted to love her but he just thought it was the wrong time.

He fell back to the grass and looked at the ocean.

"Did I do the right thing?" Ikuto whispered.

He felt regret and pain, but he couldn't go back now.

"But at least now she can be with a guy that loves her back." He said smiling.

He pulled the grass in frustration. He groaned.

"Why am I prone to making rash decisions?"

But as he said that Amu was wondering the same thing.

About regretting yelling at him.

She thought, "He didn't do anything wrong, h- he just broke up with me." (**A/N: Yes, even in her thoughts she is stuttering**)

She smiled slightly and whispered, "At least now he can find a girl he truly loves."

Both teens were at peace with the breakup because they were thinking of their ex's happiness.

**********Lexie**: Yay! I'm done with the prologue for my first story (sorta).

**Ikuto: Wait, wait if this is an Amuto story, WHY DID I BREAK UP WITH HER?**

**********Lexie**: Who said it was Amuto and it's part of the story!

**Amu: Yes! It's going to be a Tadamu story!**

**********Lexie**: Maybe…. I haven't decided yet.

**Ikuto and Amu: Maybe?**

**********Lexie**: Oh yeah I don't own Shugo Chara in anyway. Sigh I made you guys too OOC.

**Ikuto and Amu: Yeah, oh and please review! Flames are allowed.**


	2. Candles

**********Lexie**: Yay! Chapter 1!

**Ikuto: It's chapter 2 you dumbass.**

**********Lexie**: You're the dumbass; last chapter was just the prologue.

**Ikuto: Right…**

**********Lexie**: Whatever

**Amu: Uhh anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Amu POV:

Walking I was wondering what to do for my second anniversary of dating Tadase. Ever since Ikuto broke up with me, I was very depressed but I put a happy face whenever I saw him at our collage. And then after a year of our break up I started dating Tadase, I didn't really know him or like him but I knew I had to move on.

After starting to date Tadase, I never wanted to see Ikuto or talk to him again. Hearing his husky voice and seeing his deep indigo eyes, would make me fall deeper in love with him. Yes, I still love Ikuto; I just can't get over him. Of course I still love Tadase, but Ikuto is… different. But why would Ikuto want to date me again, he was the one who broke up with me, so I tried to shoo away those feelings.

I sighed. Things were hard for me. Every time I say Ikuto my heart beat but I would just turn around and walk in a different direction from him. Now dating Tadase my heart would stop beating so fast and I'll just blush. Tadase made things better but… he could not compare with Ikuto.

I would even move countries to escape from seeing Ikuto everyday; unfortunately he works with me too now. I would love to move but my job pays really well and Tadase being the owner/ boss of his company could not move.

Lost in my memories and feelings I did not notice that I was walking into a candle store. When I blinked away my memories, I jumped. "The candle store? Perfect I can buy the candles Tadase loves and I'll just have a romantic evening," I mumbled.

I began walking toward the aisle that carried the candles that Tadase loves, but then began to float back into memories. I remembered Ikuto and I blushed. Realizing what I was thinking about I shook my head. Being so lost in my memories I didn't notice that someone else was also reaching for the same candles till it was too late.

As our hands came closer to the candles I growled, "These are mine!" Being the jerk he just be he smirked, smirked! Well I think he did because I did not take my eyes off the candles. Who knows what he'll do if I took my eyes off the candle for one second. The he finally spoke up, "Sureee" he said in a husky voice. I almost fainted, his voice sounded like Ikuto's. I gasped in surprised and then sucked in; I was not going to let him get these candles. And then confidently I asked, "What makes you think that?"

Ikuto POV:

I was walking toward the aisle where my girlfriend's favorite candles were; I was going to do something very important. Sure I regretting breaking up with Amu, but as soon as I saw her dating a guy, I knew I had to move on. It is just not fair! Amu doesn't belong with him they don't match! But then again who am I for saying that. As I went to get the candles I saw someone else reaching for them too.

It was a girl with pink hair. Pink hair? Amu? No it couldn't be, there were other people who had pink hair. **( A/n: I don't know why people always says that Amu is the only one who has pink hair I mean look at Rikka so I just made it that Amu is not alone with pink hair.) **The pinkette spoke up, "Those are mine!" and she was avoiding eye contact. Even in a low growl I could tell whose honey nectar sweet voice that was, Amu!

So I smirked, I mean she was always trying to ignore me so I'll show her who I am. Sarcastically I spoke up, "Sureee." I could see that she gasped, I guess she know who I am no. Then she sucked in like she was going to say something important and in a strong voice she asked, "What makes you think that?" while still avoiding eye contact. Did she think that I would take the candles if she looked away, then again maybe…

Seeing that she won't give up the candle a proposed a idea, confidently I said, "Then let's make it a contest, who ever needs the candles more wins."

Amu POV:

The guy whose voice sounds like Ikuto's spoke up again and said, "Then let's make it a contest, who ever needs the candles more wins." I smiled **(a/n: Yeah Amu doesn't smirk) **"Ok then it is my boyfriend and mine's two year anniversary of dating," Amu calmly said. I knew I was going to win; it is not like the guy whose voice sounds like Ikuto's is going to propose, I mean Ikuto doesn't even have a girlfriend. What am I thinking this is not Ikuto it is some other guy. He smirked and said, "Well then I one up you, I get the candles, I am proposing, Amu."

Amu? Amu! How does he know my name! Wait, he gets the candles? No! No what is more important is how does he know my name? Stalker?

**********Lexie**: Yep there it is my chapter is done.

**Ikuto: Why is Amu so dense?**

**********Lexie**: I don't know I felt like it. Anyway thank you for reading!

**Amu: Who's the guy?**

**********Lexie** and Ikuto: *sigh* Never mind

**Amu: Oh well, ********Lexie** does not own Shugo Chara in any way.

**Ikuto: And please review, flames are allowed, you can say something like this, this chapter is boring we want Amuto and no more fillers!**

**********Lexie**: Well I had to have this chapter so it is not really a filler but it is a little boring I guess

**Ikuto: At least you update fast.**

**********Lexie**: Well it is spring break.

**Ikuto: Oh yea I forgot to say this, Yes! Amu loves me!**

**********Lexie**: You're not supposed to know yet! *bonks Ikuto on head* and once again thank you for reading and please review!


	3. coffee and suprises

**********Lexie**: Omg, thank you soo much CarolXchan, Courtney1033, and Earl-Grey-In-Winter-Land for your reviews! And I give many thanks to Pinki-chan for adding this story to your story alert, favorite stories list. Thank you guys!

Amu POV:

After he said my name I suddenly looked up and it was Ikuto!

"Ikuto?" I questioned.

He spoke up, "Yeah? Whats up?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering why you needed the candles I wanted to when you're buying so many more." I hurriedly made up.

"Oh yeah my girlfriend really likes candles, but those are her favorite, I mean the candles you wanted too." Ikuto replied smoothly.

"Hmm so you finally loved a girl huh?" I coldly, randomly said.

For the first time, I think I saw Ikuto nervous and blush a little.

"Well you see when I decided to propose, it was because she made me feel really happy and I thought it was love." Ikuto explained.

"Thought? Your not sure it is love?" I questioned.

"I don't know, I never felt true, marriage like love." He said quietly.

"Oh, ok then, uhh where did you meet her?" I asked again.

"Does it matter?" He said, answering my question with a question.

"Well I guess not…" I answered hesitantly.

In line a learned more about him and his girlfriend. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but decided to ignore it.

"Hey Amu, since you seem to have a lot of questions why don't we get to know each other better? He whispered seductively. (a/n: or so Amu thought)

I was shocked.

I breathed, "Do you really think we should do that I mean, your proposing, I don't think we should even be in the same bedroom as you but sleep toget-"

I was interrupted when Ikuto started to laugh, very loudly.

Then between laughs he said, "Do you really think I'll cheat on my girlfriend or be such a pervert? I didn't mean it _that way_."

I blinked. Surprised that I even thought that he mean it that way. Did I really think that Ikuto was going to leave his girlfriend and come running to me?

He whispered again, "So don't get your hopes up." Smirking again he put his candles for the cashier.

I blushed violently and said, "It was because when we dated you always were perverted so it lead to me thinking every thing you said had a double meaning."

I paid for my objects (a/n: She bought different candles instead of the one Tadase loved.) And followed Ikuto out the store.

"So why don't we?" He said suddenly.

"What?" I replied.

"Get to know each other, why don't we go talk at a coffee shop?" Ikuto asked.

"Uhh sure…" I said nervously.

I was scared to talk to him; surely he would ask why I ignored him for the past three years. I also was scared I would stutter and blush and fall in love, or at least deeper in love.

As we walked we also talked. At first it was awkward, but then I got the knack of talking with him and I enjoyed it. I really wanted to be friends with him.

We entered a little coffee shop and gave our orders to the waitress. Ikuto wanted Cappuccino and a blueberry muffin and I got an Iced Coffee and cinnamon roll. After we got what we wanted, Ikuto started to talk about my relationship with Tadase.

"So did he tell you he loved you?" Ikuto asked.

"Uhh yeah, he told me before I told him." I answered uncomfortably.

"So the break up was useful, I guess." He murmured.

"Yes? I couldn't really hear you." I said. All I heard was up, was, and guess. I had no idea how those words related.

"Ahh nothing Amu." He hurriedly said.

After eating and drinking our coffee for a while I finally spoke up.

"Yes." I boldly answered.

"Eh? Yes? What are you talking about?" Ikuto inquired.

"Yes, we can still be friends, you remember when we broke up and you asked if we could stay friends? Yes I want to be friends with you." I shyly answered again.

"Oh, ok." Ikuto commented.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" Ikuto stated.

"Uhh sure?" I questioned. I guess guy friends would do that.

I stood up and tripped over the table leg and my cinnamon bun flew and hit Ikuto's face.

I gasped but then started to laugh, he looked so funny like that. I got a napkin and started to clean his face.

"Amu, you are very clumsy." He stated.

"Yeah I guess." I giggled.

After I cleaned his face, he walked me to the front of my condo complex. I saw a squirrel and it scared me, a lot! I threw my iced coffee and by coincidence it hit Ikuto's shirt.

"Oh shit." I murmured.

I used my elbow to wipe his shirt and in my ear he whispered, "Was this just an excuse to feel my abbs?"

I blushed deeply. "Wh- What no! It was by coincidence!" I stuttered.

"I'm just kidding, Amu stop hyperventilating." He said smirking.

Then I realized while I was rubbing the coffee away, that my face was so close to his. He could just push my head forward and then we would kiss. No! Why am I thinking wabout his stuff? The he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Wha- what was that for?" I questioned.

"It was a thank you kiss on the cheek, thanks for letting me get the candles and for cleaning my face and shirt." He replied with change of expression.

He started to walk away, than I ran to him and kissed him cheek too.

"It's a thank you kiss, for the coffee and other stuff, and for being my friend." I stated feeling embarressd.

I walked into my complex and went into my condo. Once I closed the door, I leaned on it and whispered to myself, "What happened back there?"

**********Lexie**: Ahh finally done.

**Ikuto: And there is a little Amuto, I guess.**

**********Lexie**: Yeah and please check out my poll it would help me a lot on my story.

**Ikuto: Please review so there will be more Amuto!**

**Amu: Ikuto has nice abbs…. Oh yeah ****Kaya-chan** does not own Shugo Chara.

**Ikuto: Flames allowed and nice abbs?**

**********Lexie**: Ahh im scared of putting flames allowed always cause there is one chapter when Amuto fans will hurt me. Hmm maybe I'll post the next chapter with it so no one complains….

**Ikuto: Tadamu coming?**

**********Lexie**: Yeah… I have to put some in for this story to be complete, I guess.

**Amu: Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and please review!**

**********Lexie**: Oh yeah next chapter your going to find out who Ikuto's future fiancé is.


	4. Proposal?

**********Lexie**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to my story! Please view my profile to see the poll; it would help me on this story if you would vote on poll.

Amu POV:

I was setting up my room for the romantic evening, when I suddenly remembered that I should maybe make dinner too. I made curry and rice for us. Even though it is simple, Tadase enjoys simple things, because being the ruler of Earth (**a/n: Yeah that is the name of his company, I didn't no what to put for his company name so I just put it as Earth.**) made him realize simple is good.

Setting up the other candles that I had to buy I realized I was holding something. Candles? And there were Tadase's favorite too. Then I saw a note, 'Here I know you really wanted the candles and since there were four I gave you half, that's what friends do right? –Ikuto'

Seeing the note made me glad that I could still be friends with him. I set the candles on the table and spread rose petals around. Even though I don't like roses, they are too cliché I like being different, Tadase loved them.

I put on a strapless black clingy dress that reached my mid thigh. Then I heard the doorknob clink. Tadase must be coming in. Once he entered I smiled and kissed him, whispering in his ear, "Happy Anniversary Tadase- koi" (**a/n: Ahh writing that was sooo hard!**) I closed the door and led him my condo. "Hey Amu? Thanks." He said smiling. Then he stated kissing me, it was a sweet kiss, but that is all it was. Then when it started to get more passionate the phone rang. Tadase broke away and answered it. I could hear him talking.

"No, I can't. Really? Can't someone else? Vice President? No I can't seriously. Fine. I'll go." He said at different times.

"You have to go?" I asked questioning.

"Yeah, I have to go the Paris branch. There is a problem there. Hey why don't you go with me? It is a romantic area after all." He offered.

"No, I know- it is ok." I said starting to cry.

Then he left with a bye. Did he not notice me cry? I blew out the candles and walked into my bedroom and started to cry on my pillow

Then after a while I stopped crying and called my best friend out of elimination, Rima is a comedian on a tour in America, Utua a singing tour in Europe, Kukai playing in a soccer game in Italy, Nagehiko in a dancing in Korea and Kairi being an accountant by day and samurai by night in Tokyo. So by elimination I called my friend Ringo- chan, she is my co-worker and then we became friends but she knows nothing about charas.

"Ringo- chan?" I asked over the phone.

"Yeah? So how was the romantic evening?" She asked.

"Tadase had to go on a trip to Italy! There was some problem with the company there." I said stating to cry.

"What? Was during or after?" She screamed.

"It was before the dinner!" I screamed back.

"Oh Amu, it is ok…." She replied, "I'm going to go to our condo ok?"

"No, didn't you say that your boyfriend wanted to meet you tonight?" I said softly.

"No, we already met, he proposed." She said naturally.

Her boyfriend proposed? Wow just like Ikuto proposed. Is it national proposal day or something?

"Really? Wow and yet you act so naturally." I replied happily, "And yet I still haven't met him, I don't even know his name!"

"Ok then lets meet together tomorrow ok?" She stated.

"Sure!" I replied forgetting about Tadase.

Then we continued to talk till I fell asleep.

Ikuto POV:

I decorated the room with candles and a variety of flower petals. Feeling the ring in my pocket I added twinkly lights.

Then she walked in, my Ringo- koi. "Ringo? You're wonderful and very sweet. You're all I can think of all day. Will you marry me?" I said while on one knee.

She fainted.

When she woke up she said yes.

I smiled. **(a/n: Yeah he can smile) **

Then the phone rang and she was talking to someone.

"Hey Ikuto, tomorrow were going to meet my best friend ok?" She said smiling.

"Sure." I replied.

Then she kept talking to her friend till she said, "Hello? Amu? Are you there? Oh she must have fallen asleep."

Amu?

Next day

Amu POV:

I met them at a frozen yogurt store. Then I saw Ringo- chan, she has bright orange hair and deep brown eyes and she was wearing a yellow sundress and a straw sun hat and on her ring finger was her ring. She ran toward me and hugged me. Then I looked behind her and there was Ikuto?

"Ikuto?" I questioned.

"You know my fiancé?" Ringo questioned.

"Your fiancé?" I asked again.

"Yeah, he proposed yesterday, and how do you know him?" Ringo answered and questioned.

"We date-" I started.

"Yeah we are friends." Ikuto interrupted.

He pulled me aside and then whispered, "Don't talk to her about when we dated, she is sort of like you but opposite, inner character mean and cruel and 'cool and spicy' I guess and her outer character is cute and bubbly. But she sort of killed her inner character but it will flare up sometimes. So if you tell her about what happened before she would be pissed."

"Okay." I said hesitantly

I never knew of that kind of thing in Ringo, she was always so nice. Apparently Ikuto met inner Ringo.

We went in the yogurt shop and then I finally realized. My best friend (by elimination) was the fiancé of someone I loved.

**************Lexie**: There done! Oh and enjoy quick updates, once school starts it will stop. :(

**Ikuto: Ok no, Amuto, and yet I proposed? To someone other than Amu!**

**Amu: Tadase left me!**

**********Lexie**: Stop complaining! I still have some writers block it took me a while to write this. 

**Amu: Fine. Please review and view her profile to vote on her poll.**

**********Lexie**: And thank you for reading!


	5. Neko kun, dinner, and a lesson

**********Lexie**: Thank you for everyone that put my story on story alert, favorite story, reviewed or voted on my poll. Plus if it seems like I'm rushing my story, I just want to reach the Amuto faster.

Amu POV:

My Ikuto, getting married? What can I do? Act normal till I can forget about him? How long will that take? I sighed and went back to my frozen yogurt.

"When is the wedding?" I asked nervously.

"Well I was thinking the day after tomorrow!" Ringo exclaimed.

"Day after tomorrow? Can you plan a wedding in 2 days?" I asked surprised.

"Of course! And let's have dinner with Tadase tonight, so he gets to know Ikuto and me better!" Ringo giggled.

"He knows me." Ikuto said solemnly.

I was surprised; I totally forgot he was there even though I was fretting over what I would do when he was married.

"Really? Right you and Amu are friends so you guys must be friends too!" She said.

I remembered the history between them and things Tadase still said about him and what he thought about Ringo and replied, "I'm not sure that is a good idea…" Then again he did leave my dinner so I might just mess with him. "Sure, we'll come!" I smirked.

I was sure Ikuto caught my smirk. I wonder what he was thinking…

Ikuto POV:

I saw Amu smirking, that girl, she always can surprise me. I heard that Tadase left her romantic evening; she's probably going to mess with him. Poor Tadase, when Amu is evil, she can think of scary plans.

At night

I got my house clean and tidy and started to cook dinner for us. As I cleaned I saw a letter on the ground, I picked it up. It was a love letter from Amu, 'Ikuto, Ahh more like Ikuto- koi, I like you. A lot. Can you come back soon? I miss you. Please? –Amu- koi p.s. I know this love letter was crappy. :D'

Amu. I remember that letter now. It was when I was in the orchestra, I was in a tour in America and she didn't see since last year. She sent constant letters after that, till I came back.

I heard the fire alarm. "Oh shit, the chicken!"

Amu POV:

I went up to the airport to pick up Tadase. After waiting for a while, I called him on his cell.

"Tadase? Where are you? I am at the airport." I said.

Over the phone he groaned, "Really? I already drove to your place. I came on a earlier plane, I wanted to see you quicker."

Well that was surprising, but I didn't question it and I rushed home.

"Tadase!" I exclaimed, hugging him when I saw him.

"Amu," He said smiling.

"Hey, why are your lips swollen? Have you been kissing someone?" I asked teasingly.

"Well I missed you so much that I kissed you picture." He replied normally.

I was a little scared, only obsessed fan girls did that with their favorite rock star/ crush.

"Well ok… oh also we are going to have dinner with Neko- kun and Ringo- chan." I said sweetly, smirking.

"Neko- kun? Are you talking about Ikuto? Didn't he break you heart? Stop calling him that!" Tadase demanded.

"Yeah of course I mean Ikuto- kun! He broke up with me but we are still friends you know. And no I won't stop calling him that, it is my nickname for him." I giggled.

"Uhh are you on crack?" Tadase said sincerely.

"What makes you think that?" I laughed.

"Uh last I saw you, you hated him and now…?"He said.

"I'm fine Tadase and lets go it is about time." I exclaimed.

"Uhh ok…" Tadase said worried.

When we reached their house, we went in and smell smoke?

What happened?

"You're here! Well you see my fiancé is bad at cooking and burnt the chicken so we are going to eat out today." Ringo stated.

"Fiancé? Ikuto is your fiancé?" Tadase asked understanding things very quickly.

"Yes! Now lets go!" Ringo cheered.

We drove to a fancy restaurant and ate and chatted and I tried my best to seem like I was on 'crack', I had to teach Tadase a lesson. Didn't he notice my tears, the regret in my words, my dinner?

I flirted with 'Neko- kun' and ignored Tadase completely.

"So what is the theme for your wedding going to be?" I asked.

"Uhh I was thinking true love, like pink and red everywhere, even my dress and his tux is going to be red, right Ikuto- koi?" She said sweetly.

"Uhh sure." Ikuto said unconfidently.

I understood that he wanted a wedding being themed blue or something.

"Oh Neko- kun wants that too?" I asked mischievously.

Neko- kun? Ikuto mouthed at me.

Long story, I mouthed back.

"Uhh yeah it seems sweet." He laughed nervously.

I knew he was dying to tell her that he dislikes red, but I understood that he experienced inner Ringo and apparently she was not pleasant.

"By the way when is the wedding?" Tadase asked.

"Tomorrow!" Ringo giggled.

"Tomorrow? You got everything ready today already?" Tadase astonishedly asked.

"Yep, oh yeah Amu you are my maid of honor and Tadase you are Ikuto's best man." Ringo declared.

She handed me an address. "Get the dress and tux tomorrow at this address." She added.

We finished the dinner continuing to talk about the wedding.

I drove back to my condo with Tadase when he finally asked, "What was that? Why did you completely ignore me and stated to flirt with 'Neko- kun'" using air quotes.

"Because you pissed me off, you left for Paris, without a I love you or a I'll miss you. I did that to teach you a lesson." I remarked.

"A lesson? You do not no how hard it was to leave you." He yelled.

"Well then next time at least kiss me good bye and by the way me and Ikuto are friends." I retorted kicking him out of my car.

I guess we are in the stage where we constantly fight?

I was wonder how tomorrow will go?

**********Lexie**: Done, next chapter is the wedding.

**Ikuto: But that's not the end right.**

**********Lexie**: Oh course not.

**Ikuto: Good.**

**Amu: Thank you for reading! And please review!**

**********Lexie**: Please vote on my poll too!


	6. wedding, disaster or success?

**********Lexie**: Omg thank you for everyone who read my story! Everyone who reviewed, faved my story or put it on story alert thank you so much! Hehe you're going to meet inner Ringo by the way… Omg I totally forgot to put ages sorry!

Amu: 24

Ikuto: 26 (yeah I didn't want him to be too old…)

Tadase: 24

Ringo: 22

Amu POV:

Time to pick up the dress, I walked into the store and I saw the dress. It was really plain strapless pink dress that went to my knee.

I brought it home with me and changed. Then I went to the church it was in. I sighed. I knew that Ikuto wanted a wedding outside. Then I saw Ringo.

"Oh hi Hinamori." Ringo said evilly.

"Uhh you can call me Amu, Ringo- chan." I said.

"Only friends call me Ringo- chan, Hinamori. I know all about you and Ikuto. I heard from Utau- chan. She came back for our wedding." Ringo giggled.

"What about Ikuto and me?" I said trying to play dumb.

"Oh don't play dumb! I know you guys used to date. And I saw you flirting with him at the restaurant yesterday. You must like him! You traitor! You biatch! I can't believe you. He is my fiancé you slut!" She yelled.

"I was trying to- " I started.

"Oh don't make excuses. I didn't even want you to be at my wedding, but I would love to see you cry when you see us say I do. And I would of given you a hideous dress, but then I wouldn't want to be the bad guy." She smirked.

"Yoshiko Ringo, rethink things? I really supportive of you and Ikuto!" I tried desperately.

"Oh no, in and hour it would be Tsukiyomi Ringo and after the wedding, leave! I don't ever want to see you again!" She said tauntingly.

She continued, "Oh and don't worry you'll only get hurt a little, places where people won't see. It'll be punishment for what you did to me."

She pinned me down and was going to hit me when, "Ringo- chan!" Someone called from a distance.

"Coming!" She replied cheerfully.

"Watch your back Hinamori." She barked.

I shuddered. Inner Ringo was different…

Ikuto POV:

I am going to do it. I will marry Ringo. I faced the mirror and inside I sort of felt this was wrong. All wrong. I wasn't supposed to marry someone that I was not I love with.

Wearing a red tux I looked like an idiot. The color sort of clashed with my hair. I sighed and looked at the clock it was five minutes till my wedding. Wait my wedding? No it was not my wedding, my idea of a wedding was very different than this. This was Ringo's wedding. I did not get any say in this.

Well I'll get ready for my, no Ringo's wedding.

Amu POV:

I walked in the alter. And waited in the hall for Ringo. I saw her; she was in a dress that was a cute spaghetti strap red floor length gown with sequins on the skirt and a ribbon on the waist. With elbow length pink gloves and red stilettos. On her head was a tiara with a light pink veil.

"Hello." I said.

"Scared?" She taunted.

"No, but before I leave can I tell Ikuto goodbye?" I asked softly.

"No! Leave! I'll write a letter for you." She said smirking.

"O- ok" I replied.

The time was coming. I peeked in the alter; it was very pink and red. The pews had ribbons on the side. And hanging from the ceiling was a ton of hearts. It was like Valentines Day threw up on this room. Wow, Ikuto must be suffocating, I know that he dislikes Valentines Day for some reason he won't tell me.

I went to find Ikuto; I really wanted to see him. I went into a room and saw Utau.

"So how are you feeling about this wedding?" She said.

"I don't know." I said starting to cry.

"You still like him?" She asked softly.

"No, I love him." I whispered.

Ikuto POV:

Urgh, the alter is too pink. I was waling around to clear my head when I hear my sister and Amu talking.

"You still like him?" my sister asked softly.

I was shocked, like? Who is he? And why did she not sound shocked?

"No, I love him." Amu whispered.

Love?

"Today must be breaking your heart then, huh?" She murmured.

"Breaking? No it's tearing it, stabbing it, cutting it open." She said thoughtfully.

Today? What is today? The only thing special is the wedding…

Me? She loves me?

"Ikuto doesn't know that you love him?" Utau asked.

"No." Amu stated.

So he is I?

I left in shock.

I went to my room, to think about stuff. I hope that they didn't see me. I sat on the chair in my room. I looked at the mirror thinking. Do I really love Ringo?

Then Utau walked in.

"Hey, I saw you." She stated.

"Saw me what?" I asked being confused.

"You were outside the door when I was talking to Amu." She confronted.

"No…"I said hesitantly.

"I saw you baka, your I could see your red tux from miles away." She laughed, "So you know about Amu?"

"Uhh yeah." I finally confided.

"Why did you hurt her?" She asked softly.

"I hurt her when I broke up with her, huh. I did it because I had to." I stated.

"No shit, Sherlock, you hurt her. And what do you mean had to? If you didn't this could have been Amu and your wedding." She blurted.

"I had to, with me she would not receive love. Now she can be with someone that loves her." I truthfully said.

"Well you could love her. And think about it, Amu is in love with you, what are you going to do?" She asked.

Then she turned around and just walked out.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

Amu POV:

It was time I went to Ringo and held her pink veil. She held pink roses, me I held red tulips. I walked into the alter with her till I gave her to her father and I walked up the aisle with Utau. Her father led her along the aisle. Then let her stand in front of the priest with Ikuto while I was in the background.

The priest started talking. I didn't really pay attention, I heard this stuff way too often.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto do you take Yoshiko Ringo as your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?" the priest asked.

I closed my eyes.

"I don't" Ikuto said.

Everyone gasped but the priest continued like Ikuto said I do.

"Yoshiko Ringo do you take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as you're lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" He asked again.

"I do." Ringo replied.

"Wait Ikuto said I don't!" I yelled, "You can't continue!"

"But we are officially married." Ringo smirked.

"I don't really think so… I think both of you have to say I do." I said.

Ringo gasped and screamed and stomped out of the room. Many of her friends and relatives chased after her and to calm her down.

I went up to Ikuto and asked, "Why did you say I don't?"

"Because I think I love you." He said softly and pushed my face up and kissed me.

**********Lexie**: Ahh finally done! The wedding is off and over!

**Ikuto: And Amu loves me!**

**Amu: And Ikuto loves me?**

**********Lexie**: Ok but that is not the end of Ringo. You will see her later.

**Amu: Thank you for reading! And please review! Visit her poll too!**

**********Lexie**: Hey I just realized I left Tadase out… Oh well he will appear in the next chapter.


	7. Settling things

**********Lexie**: Sorry I haven't updated I had writers block and I lot of stuff happen in the past weeks, including a hair cut, facebook, a bad test score, and 44 viruses. So you can see I had a busy week. I didn't have much inspiration so the chapter might suck. And thanks anyone who commented, faved my story or subscribed to it!

Ikuto POV:

I kissed Amu. I really did it. Why did I do it? Last night I was sure I loved Ringo and look at me know.

Love is complicated.

Amu POV:

Ikuto kissed me, but why? I love him but why? Why did he say he loved me? Why did he cancel the wedding? Wait! He is still kissing me! His soft lips hold a lot of feeling, pain, regret, love, and more. They tell all.

I pull us apart.

"Why?" I whisper.

"I- I love you." He says hesitatingly at first but then says stronger.

"Do you?" Another voice asked.

It was Tadase. He saw it all.

"Tadase, I didn't- " I started.

"Its ok Amu. It is not your fault that Ikuto molested you." He said calmly.

"Molested?" Ikuto scoffed, "It was just a kiss."

"Not to her." Tadase said.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked surprised.

"For Amu a kiss means a lot." He explained, "We didn't even kiss till the second month of dating."

"What do you mean? I kissed you on our first date." I said.

"Oh, really? I must have bad memory." He said nervously.

I had doubts about that, but I ignored it.

"But I will win her back, Amu in a week I will show you that I am so much better than Ikuto can ever be." Tadase stated.

"How will you show me? And what do you mean your better than Ikuto? I still love you!" I said urgently.

"I will take you on dates and stuff. I know you still love me, but I'm scared you might still like Ikuto." He explained.

"Then I'll take her on dates too, and I will prove that I love her." Ikuto added.

What is this? Is this a competition for me? And I am the judge? Well at least I will be able to settle my feelings.

Vanixchoco: Ok, this was like the shortest chapter ever, but soon it will be the week of dates! Wow this chapter changed a lot too, oh well.

**Ikuto: Make the next chapter longer! Lexie does not own Shugo Chara in anyway!**

**********Lexie**: Ok and please review!


	8. week of dates: part one

Lexie: Okay sorry I haven't updated recently… If you didn't notice I finally showed you guys my name, yeah my name's Lexie. Enjoy the chapter!

Amu POV:

I did not want to do this.

I wasn't a prize, but at least I can decide whom to date.

They even made a set of rules:

1) They must have at least 6 dates with me this week.

2) They must make at least one meal.

3) They must have one breakfast with me.

Today I was supposed to meet Ikuto at our hill.

The hill where we broke up and where he asked me out, where we had our first kiss.

I wore a sundress with gladiator sandals, a big sunhat and sunglasses.

I took a taxi and saw Ikuto.

I walked up to him and said, "Hi."

"It's awkward, huh? But lets pretend it never happened, that this out first date, that we never had history." Ikuto whispered.

"Ok, we are having a picnic?" I asked.

"You noticed? I thought it would be nice to make-up for our break…up." Ikuto said awkwardly.

"You knew? That I thought you were holding a picnic for us?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go up." He said.

I went up with him.

He set up the picnic basket and put out food, sandwiches and lemonade.

"Lets talk and eat." He stated.

"I'm sorry." I started, "I made you quit your job with the orchestra so I could see you more, then you joined the company that I worked in, so we wouldn't have to be apart for a second." I rushed out.

"It is ok, that was the past. This is now." He smiled.

We finished the sandwiches and started to eat grapes.

"Think fast." Ikuto stated after he threw a grape at me.

"Excuse me?" I yelled.

I start to throw grapes at him and poured lemonade all over him.

"Amu?" He asked. "I think you went a little overboard."

"Yeah." I laughed.

"It's payback time!" He yelled tickling me.

I started giggling madly and rolled down the hill toward the ocean.

"Amu!" He yelled as a tumbled toward the ocean.

He stared worried.

I jumped back up and pulled him down too.

Now we were heading toward the ocean at 55mph.

It was so fun!

I was laughing so hard, I haven't laughed this hard since me and Ikuto broke up.

We were on the beach; I decided to throw water at Ikuto.

"Amu?" He growled.

I giggled and ran away.

Then he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how I love." I sadly said.

"I understand; I just want you to understand my feelings." He smiled.

He started to talk about music and how he was trying to write more music.

I was really interested.

"I'm sorry, I had to take you out of that orchestra." I apologized.

"It is ok, believe me." He said.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

It was sweet.

I could feel the sparks fly between us.

The feeling of love spread throughout my body and I sighed.

"I have to go, it is time for Tadase's date." I told him.

"Oh right. Go." He whispered.

I ran to the street repeatedly looking back.

Do I really love him?

It felt like it.

Strong feelings, I never felt with Tadase.

I took a taxi home and found a limo waiting for me.

The chauffeur came out and started to speak, "Put on this dress."

"Ok." I replied.

I wondered where we were going, Tadase didn't mention where we were going.

I put on the dress; it was a strapless brown dress that reached my ankles.

Eww, didn't he know that I hated wearing brown?

I put on accessories, perfume and make up and stuff in a bag and went in the limo.

"Wow, it looks cool, I never was in a limo before." I exclaimed.

"Well if you chose Tadase, you probably can go in limos a lot." The chauffeur said.

"I don't care about money." I stated.

We were going to dance, apparently.

We were at the Grand Crystal Hotel to dance.

"Tadase?" I asked.

"I'm here." Tadase replied.

He led me into the hotel and started to dance with me.

Lets just say Tadase isn't as good of a dancer as I thought he was.

After an hour of torturous dancing, we sat down to eat.

"The lobster here is really good." Tadase commented.

"But it is not really lobster season." I said, "It would be expensive."

"Just leave it to me." He smiled.

"Two lobster specials." He said to the waiter.

We started with small talk then Tadase started to talk about his job and it started to bore me.

"Mhm. I know, right?" I said not paying attention.

I was thinking of my very fun afternoon with Ikuto.

We got our dishes and started to eat.

"So having fun Amu?" He asked.

"Uh sure." I said doubtfully.

"Great!" Tadase exclaimed.

He dragged me up again and we started to "dance".

He quickly started to spin around and we really started to dance.

"Wow." I exclaimed.

"You really thought I couldn't dance huh?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied.

He spun he around and helped me dance like a professional.

Now me saying this was fun was not a lie.

We ate, we chat, and mostly we danced.

He made me smile.

But I felt something was missing.

But I shouldn't feel that!

He was rich, cute and a really good dancer.

What was missing was is personality.

He was over polite and sometimes funny, but I couldn't really say he had any personality.

Just him being polite, nice, and prince like was his personality.

I forgot all of that when He spun he around.

We literally danced till midnight, till the hotel closed of course.

He kissed me good night and I didn't feel the kiss.

I felt his lips but no feelings.

No overwhelming love pouring through the kiss.

I was not like Ikuto's, no comparison.

I took a taxi home and as I took a shower and changed in to my pajamas, I had no idea who to pick.

I sighed.

The choice would be hard.

I stared at the ceiling as my thoughts overwhelmed me and I fell asleep.

Lexie: I am done! Yay!

Amu: Finally!

Lexie: …

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Amu: Please review!

Lexie: Please review, seriously. I might stop the story sooner than needed. I have many alternate endings, but I could just choose the easiest.

Amu and Ikuto: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Lexie: Oh and thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!


End file.
